¿Donde esta Po?
by Askard
Summary: El dia al fin habia llegado, nuestro querido Guerrero dragon estaba por casarce con la maestra tigresa, y para celebrarlo sus amigos decidieron hacerle una despedida de soltero, pero al parecer las cosas se salieron un "poquito" de control, ahora dependera de sus amigos encontrar a Po y llevarlo a tiempo para su boda... claro si es que recuerdan algo de lo que sucedio...
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso 1: los personajes de Kung fu Panda no me pertenecen y blablablá**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué paso ayer? **

Era un dia para celebrar, después de mucho tiempo (de reunir valor) el Guerrero Dragon se iba a casar, y con quien mas seria sino con la chica de sus sueños, la maestra Tigresa, líder no oficial de los 5 furiosos y ahora futura esposa del Guerrero dragon, el valle de la Paz estaba de luto al ver la feliz pareja por fin casarse, los futuros esposos ya tenían planeado la boda, (Grulla insistió en ayudar con los adornos de la boda, nadie se negó) se celebraría en el salón de los héroes, y Shifu personalmente los casaría, (el mas emocionado aquí era el señor Ping , ahora que puede dejarle la tienda de fideos a sus futuros "nietos"), todo el valle estaba invitado a la boda, inclusive sus enemigos con quien siempre peleaban, entre ellos estaban Fung y su banda de cocodrilos, que prometieron no hacer ningún mal en la boda (aparte porque no les convendría) si les daban postre, inclusive Temotai estaba invitado junto a sus tropas, (no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción como una niñita al saber que estaba invitado a la boda, al parecer se emociona con ellas) y muchos otros invitados mas, ya faltaba un 2 dias para boda, y los queridos amigos del guerrero dragon quisieron celebrarle la mejor despedida de soltero que le podían ofrecer

-yaa en serio chicos – dijo Po sonriendo – adonde me llevan?

-jeje tu solo espera – dijo Mono empujando a Po

Nuestro querido Panda se encontraba vendado de los ojos y empujado por sus 3 mejores amigos, Mono, Mantis y Grulla llevaban a su amigo al lugar donde se celebraría su despedida de soltero

-jejeje te va a sorprender – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-esta bien – dijo Po animado

Po escucho abrir una puerta

-ya llegamos? – pregunto Po

-sip – dijo Grulla sonriendo

Le desataron la vendas al panda, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba un bar donde había un montón de gente bebiendo y bailando mientras se escuchaba música de fondo, lo mas llamativo de aquel bar, eran las meseras, que, además de ser chicas muy bellas (por lo general eran leopardas de las nieves o una que otra zorra) usaban ropa, bastante ajustada, que consistía en un pantalón corto negro y una camisa corta (de distintos colores) sin mangas que hacían resaltar sus figuras, Po miraba el lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos y dejando caer la mandíbula hasta donde le alcanzaba

-BIENVENIDO A TU FIESTA DE SOLTERO PO! – dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

-chicos… - dijo Po sorprendido – esto esta.. bárbaro – dijo Po sonriendo

Una zorra se les acerco y les dijo con tono coqueto –les puedo ayudar en algo?

-si venimos a darle a nuestro amigo, la mejor fiesta de todas! – dijo Mantis animado, saltando al hombro de Po

-jiji… que suertudo –dijo la zorra sonriendo – síganme, les guiare a su mesa

Siguieron a su mesera, hasta su mesa, mientras que Po observaba emocionadamente el lugar, nunca antes había estado en un tipo de establecimiento antes

-volveré en seguida – dijo la zorra sonriendo y dejo los chicos en su mesa

-jejeje verdad que esta bueno el lugar? – dijo Mono sonriendo

-si pero…. – dijo Po en tono preocupado – es solo que, no se si a tigresa le agrade que este en este tipo de lugar – dijo rascándose la nuca

-que vaa Po, este es tu despedida de soltero – dijo Grulla sonriendo – de seguro que ella esta con víbora en ese nuevo lugar en el valle para mujeres?

-nuevo lugar para mujeres? – dijo Po arqueando la ceja

-si.. de seguro ella esta también celebrando su despedida de soltera ahora mismo – dijo Mantis sonriendo

**(Mientras tanto, Tigresa y Víbora)**

-AHHH SI… UN POCO MAS! – gritaba Tigresa de placer

-UUUHH ESTO ESTA RICO – decía Víbora de la misma manera

-AHHHH! – grito tigresa (CRACK) se escucho sonar un hueso

-listo maestra tigresa – dijo una Cierva sonriendo y removiendo sus pesuñas en la espalda de tigresa – sus músculos ahora están mas relajados, ahora le pondré una toalla caliente en la espalda

-muchas gracias – dijo Tigresa con tono satisfecho

Ellas se encontraban en un Spa, recién abierto a las mujeres del valle de la paz, para que se des estresaran y puedan relajante un rato, allí se encontraba Tigresa, acostada de espaldas mientras recibía un tratamiento de relajación antes del gran dia de la boda, al lado suyo se encontraba víbora, que estaba sumergida en un baño caliente muy placentero

-estas disfrutando del Spa? – pregunto Víbora sonriendo

-si, no sabia que un masaje pudiera ser… tan relajador – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-bueno.. Usted tenia muchos músculos y huesos estresados, a si que yo solo hice que sus músculos se relajaran un poco – dijo la cierva mientras seguía dándole un masaje a tigresa

-si.. eso es por los entrenamientos – dijo Tigresa mientras caía en la relajación – gracias de nuevo por invitarme Víbora – dijo sonriendo

-no hay de que- dijo Vibra Sonriendo – ahora solo disfruta y relájate , mañana es el gran dia jiji

-si.. pero me pregunto como estará Po con los chicos – dijo Tigresa preocupada

-tranquila.. Ellos están bien, de seguro están haciendo algo tonto con Po – dijo Víbora sonriendo – le abran planeado una broma, o estarán yendo a algún concurso de comida

-si.. es posible… - dijo Tigresa volviéndose a dejar llevar por la relajación del masaje

**(Volviendo con Po y los chicos) **

-mmm eso no me tranquiliza – dijo Po serio

-relájate Po, esta es tu noche – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-mmm bueno esta bien – dijo Po rascándose la nuca

La zorra volvió con una libreta y una lápiz – y que van a servirse? – dijo sonriendo

-vamos a beber alcohol? – dijo Po serio – pero eso no esta prohibido? Para los maestros del Kung fu?

-AHHH PO! – se quejaron los chicos – si quisiéramos al "señor respeten las reglas y la tradiciones" hubiéramos traido al maestro Shifu con nosotros – dijo Mantis serio

-si Po, ademas no beberemos mucho – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-esta bien – dijo Po con tono inseguro – en ese caso tráiganos algo de sake …- le interrumpió Mantis

-QUE?! SAKE?! – exclamo Mantis molesto – no no no , estamos celebrando algo importante y por eso tenemos que beber algo bueno... – se dirigió a la mesera – Denos 4 de sus tragos mas fuertes que tengan! – dijo animado

-ohh… e… esta bien – dijo la mesera sorprendida, tomo nota y grito – salen 4 "sin arrepentimientos" y se dirigió a la barra

-sin arrepentimientos? – dijo Mono arqueando la ceja

-se oye como una buena frase – dijo Grulla

-chicos.. no se..esto no me parece correcto del todo – dijo Po rascándose la nuca

Mantis perdió la paciencia y salto al frente de Po

-escucha Panda – dijo Molesto – todo lo que eh escuchado esta noche a sido, "quejas, quejas y mas quejas", deja de ser tan melodramático, hicimos esto para ti y para que te divirtieras – dijo Mantis serio

-si donde esta el Po divertido – dijo Mono sonriendo

-donde esta el Po que se metía 40 panes de frijol en la boca solo por que estaba aburrido y con hambre – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-Mmmm- dijo Po pensativo, es verdad, el no era a si, no sabia por que estaba actuando a si, quizás la presión de la boda lo estaba estresando, "a quien quiero engañar, no me quiero convertir en un segundo shifu" pensó serio – saben algo, tienen razón – dijo Po decidido – yo no soy a si, si mañana voy a casarme entonces aprovechare este momento para divertirme como nunca! – dijo animadamente

-a si se habla – dijeron sus amigos sonriendo

-aquí tienen sus tragos – dijo la mesera, apareciendo con 4 vasos llenos con un extraño liquido negro de dudosa procedencia

-muchas gracias – dijeron los 4 amigos, la mesera solo les mando una sonrisa traviesa y se fue, Po, Mantis, Mono y Grulla tomaron los vasos y los alzaron al aire

-Hagamos un juramento como amigos – dijo Mantis – A partir de ahora, disfrutaremos esta despedida de soltero hasta el limite, SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS! –grito animado

-SIN ARREPENTIMENTOS! – dijeron los demás, brindando con sus vasos

-A DIVERTIRNOS! – grito Mantis animado

Desde ese momento… todo se volvió negro…..

**(Al dia siguiente) **

Ya era de muy tarde en el dia, nuestros queridos amigos despertaban con la peor resaca del mundo, el primero en despertar fue Mantis

-ahhh mi cabeza… - se quejo – donde estoy? – se pregunto, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban en una habitación muy elegante, nada parecido a las del palacio de jade o del valle de la paz, vio a su amigo Mono durmiendo en una montaña de ropa, pero Grulla y Po no estaban

-snif..snif… que es ese olor? – se pregunto a si mismo, vio abajo suyo para ver que se había quedado dormido en una bote de basura – PUAJJ QUE ASCO! – dijo Mantis dando un salto fuera del bote "necesito un darme una ducha.. pero .. Adonde esta el baño" pensó , noto que en el cuarto donde se encontraba era una sala de estar, pero esta estaba echa un desastre, había una mesa rota, las paredes estaban rasgadas , varios muebles rotos y un apestoso olor que recorría en la habitación

Mantis dio un salto a la puerta mas cercana y la abrió, al parecer había encontrado el baño

"que bien podre darme una ducha "pensó el insecto sonriendo, dio un salto hacia la ducha, pero cuando llego allí sintió que toco algo blando...

-que de… - miro hacia abajo y noto que había aterrizado en Grulla, la pobre ave se había quedado dormida en el baño con su sombrero al lado - WUAHHH! – se asusto mantis, despertando a sus 2 amigos

-QUE PASO! – dijo Mono entrando al baño asustado

-WUAHH! – grito Grulla asustado por el grito de Mantis

-WAAAAH! – volvió a gritar Mantis

-WAAHH! – volvió a grita Grulla

-WAHHH! – grito Mono

-esperen por que gritamos? – dijo Grulla serio

-no lo se… - dijo Mono – pensé que estábamos jugando

-por cierto.. Alguien sabe como terminamos aquí? – dijo Grulla serio mientras se ponía de pie

-no lo se… pero AGH… - se quejo Mono – como me duele la cabeza – se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-si a mi también – dijo Grulla , fueron a la sala para reflexionar lo que había pasado ayer y Grulla vio que la habitación estaba echa un desastre, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por hay – que paso aquí? – pregunto

-no lo se… - dijo Mantis serio – no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche y ustedes? – pregunto

-no, nada – dijo Grulla

Mono negó con la cabeza

-oigan… y Po? – pregunto Mono

-ahh no lo se… - dijo Mantis serio

Se separaron para buscar en todas las habitaciones, pero no hayaron a su amigo, se volvieron a juntar en la sala – lo encontraron? – pregunto Mantis serio

Ambos negaron con la cabeza

-ohh dios esto es malo – dijo Mono serio

-tenemos que hallar a Po y llevarlo a su boda antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Mantis serio

-pero no recordamos nada de lo que hicimos anoche – dijo Grulla preocupado – como lo vamos a encontrar…

-no lo se – dijo Mantis, mirando a Grulla noto que tenia algo en el cuello – oye Grulla, que tienes allí?

-que.. que cosa donde? – pregunto Grulla intentando ver que tenia en el cuerpo

-alli – señalo Mantis al cuello de Grulla, Mono se acerco a ver que tenia y abrió los ojos como plato

Asustado, Grulla fue al baño y se miro en el espejo…

-WUAHH! – grito asustado, al ver que en el cuello tenia un tatuaje con forma de corazón que decía "Miho" – QUIEN DIABLOS ES MIHO! – grito asustado, volvió a la sala donde estaban sus amigos y volvió gritar asustadamente – QUE DIABLOS HICIMOS ANOCHE!

-NO LO SE! – grito Mantis de igual forma

-ok.. tranquilícense – dijo Mono intentando calmar a sus amigos – tenemos que hallar a Po y luego llevarlo a su boda, todavía tenemos un dia para eso

-de acuerdo… pero donde empezamos a buscar? –pregunto Grulla serio

-mmm – pensó mono – creo que tendremos que empezar a preguntar a la gente si ha visto a Po, digo es un panda, alguien debió reconocerlo – dijo serio

-buena idea mono – dijo Mantis sonriendo – salgamos de aquí

Los 3 amigos salieron de la habitación, Grulla tomo su gorro y cerro la puerta la habitación, al parecer se habían quedado alojar en 3 piso de un hotel, cuando bajaron al primer piso, el recepcionista que era una vieja cabra , los saludo amigablemente

-buenos días – saludo

-buenos días señor – saludaron los 3 amigos

-disculpe señor… de por casualidad no ha visto a un Panda con nosotros anoche? – pregunto Mantis

-mm no, lo siento, es que anoche no estaba yo – dijo la cabra – estaba mi sobrino Achu

-salud – dijo Mono sonriendo

-no, no ese es su nombre – dijo la cabra – el estaba anoche atendiendo el negocio , quizas el lo vio – dijo serio

-y sabe donde esta el ahora? – pregunto Grulla

-mm no lo se quizás este en el distrito comercial – dijo la cabra

-distrito comercial? – dijeron los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo – señor.. en donde estamos?

-que no lo recuerda? – dijo la cabra sonriendo – jejeje no me sorprende, ahh entonces ustedes eran los sujetos que me conto mi sobrino

-que cosa? – pregunto Mono

-mi sobrino me conto ayer en la noche atendió a 4 amigos que estaban bien jejeje "felices" por a si decirlo – dijo la cabra sonriendo – dijo que era algo que nunca antes había visto a 4 amigos tan borrachos en la historia de Gongmen

-espere… dijo Gongmen? – dijo Mantis serio

-si… aquí es donde estamos o no? – dijo la cabra confundida

-GONGMEN! – gritaron los 3 amigos asustados

**Continuara…**

**Jejeje, bueno lo dejamos hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el fic, de ser a si la continuare, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido, que pasen un feliz año nuevo, les desea su amigo Askard :D**


	2. Capitulo2: Problemas en el DC

**Antes que todo... lo siento... lo, siento, lo siento y muchos losientos mas por haberme demorado en actualizar, me pasaron muchas cosas, (universidad, problemas, y word que me estaba empezando a dar problemas) pero al fin estoy devuelta, bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el segundo cap**

**Aviso 1: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

**Aviso 2: antes de que se pregunten, Si, me base en la pelicula, a medida que avanzo voy a agregar elementos de las películas y alguna otra idea loca que se me ocurra XD**

**Capitulo 2: Problemas en el distrito comercial**

-GONGMEN! – dijeron los 3 amigos

-como diablos terminamos aquí? – dijo Grulla asustado

-COMO SI YO LO SUPIERA ! – dijo Mantis levantando la voz

-NO ME GRITES! – dijo Grulla – esto es tu culpa por haber pedido esas bebidas, quien sabe qué cosa pudo tener

-bueno si no querías beber entonces no debiste haber venido! – dijo Mantis molesto

-chicos cálmense – dijo Mono serio – esto no nos ayudara en nada , tenemos que encontrar a Achu (salud) para que nos diga donde esta Po

-(suspiro) esta bien – dijeron Mantis y Grulla resignadamente, entonces Mantis se dirigió a la cabra – sabe donde se encuentra el distrito comercial? – pregunto

-no lo saben? - dijo la cabra confundido, entonces la cabra se dirigió a un escritorio y saco un papel – este es un mapa de la ciudad – dijo la cabra sonriendo – son 5 yuans

-tienen algo de dinero? – pregunto Mantis

-no – dijo Grulla

-yo tengo algo de dinero – dijo mono entregándole los 5 yuans a la cabra

-gracias aquí tiene – dijo la cabra entregándole el mapa a mono

-a ver… - Mono abrió el mapa – según esto, el distrito comercial se encontraría a unas cuadras de aquí – dijo

-genial – dijo Mantis – gracias por el mapa señor…. – se dirigió a la cabra

-Achis – contesto

-salud – dijo Mantis

-ese es mi nombre – dijo la cabra serio

-ahhhh lo siento jejeje – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-bueno que estamos esperando? , vamos al distrito comercial a encontrar a Po – dijo Grulla sonriendo

– nos vemos luego señor Achis (salud) – se despidieron los 3 amigos

-nos vemos luego – se despidió la cabra

Una vez en la calle, Mono veía el mapa - haber nosotros estamos aquí – dijo señalando en el mapa el Hotel donde se alojaron – y el distrito comercial debería estar aquí – dijo señalando otro lugar del mapa

Mantis se subio al hombro de Mono y miro el mapa – tenemos que girar a la izquierda de donde estamos –dijo señalando a donde tenían que ir

Caminaron por las calles de Gongmen, cuando llegaron a una larga calle con muchas tiendas de todo tipo, supieron que estaban en el distrito comercial

-aquí estamos, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a ese tal Achu (salud!) – dijo Mantis serio

-si.. pero adonde se encuentra? – dijo Grulla mirando a los alrededores

-Maestros del palacio de jade? – dijo una cabra que vestía una túnica blanca y una cinta verde en la cintura, en la mano llevaba un rollo

-si, somos nosotros – contesto Mono

-Expreso del Kung fu – dijo la cabra – tienen un mensaje de la maestra Víbora – dijo el mensajero y le entrego el rollo a Mono

-ahh gracias – dijo Mono algo confundido recibiendo el rollo

-firme aquí – dijo la cabra mostrándole otro rollo con un lápiz y señalando donde se tramitaba que recibieron el mensaje

-esta bien… - dijo Mono confundido, tomo el lápiz y firmo el rollo, de inmediato la cabra lo guardo en su ropa

-mensaje entregado – dijo la cabra dándose media vuelta y dejando a los maestros solos con el mensaje

-que dice? – dijo Grulla

-Veámoslo – dijo Mantis

Mono abrió el rollo y comenzó a leerlo

(Carta de Víbora)

EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN!, tienen que regresar lo mas pronto posible al valle de la paz, Tigresa no me a parado de preguntar por Po y no se que mas inventarle, si no sabe algo sobre el se pondrá y histérica, y si ella se pone histérica YO ENLOQUESERE! , tienen un dia para regresar antes de que la boda inicie, mas les vale volver pronto o si no...(en esta parte Víbora describe una horrible forma de tortura para los maestros, lo explica con lujo y detalle, tanto , que parecía que Grulla iba a vomitar, afortunadamente eso no ocurrió, pero los 3 amigos sintieron un horrible escalofrió por la espalda)…. y eso sería todo, nos vemos luego adiós (:3) firmo con su nombre una sonrisita

(Fin de la carta)

Los 3 amigos estabas shockeados por la carta. A mono le temblaban las manos Hasta que finalmente

-QUE VÍBORA ME VA A SE QUE?!- grito Grulla asustado

-vibora iba meter un QUE…. En mi QUE?!…. – dijo Mono totalmente traumatizado

-tanta maldad… en una sola carta… - dijo Mantis aterrorizado

….

…

…..

-(GLUP) – tragaron Gruesos los 3 amigos

-de acuerdo… - dijo Mono serio – que no cunda el pánico – intento calmar a sus amigos que parecían bastante aterrados con la carta de Víbora, el pobre Grulla le temblaban las patas y el pobre Mantis estaba paralizado del terror – chicos?.. – pregunto Mono

-VIBOBA NOS VA A MATAR! – dijo Grulla aterrado

-no creí que víbora fuese capas de escribir tales palabras – dijo Mantis shockeado

Mono les dio una cachetada a ambos para que reaccionaran – COMPORTENCE! – dijo Mono serio pero con cierto tono de miedo- todavía tenemos tiempo para buscar a Po y llevarlo a su boda… -

-si Mono tiene razón – dijo Mantis recuperando la compostura- tenemos que ir a buscar a Achus

-salud – dijo Mono sonriendo

-no me refiero al tipo que sabe donde esta Po – reafirmo Mantis

-ah si claro, debe estar por aquí – dijo Mono serio y emprendieron la búsqueda , claro sin antes de darle otra cachetada a Grulla quien se había quedado congelado con la carta amenazante de víbora

Los 3 amigos se separaron para recolectar información sobre el paradero de la cabra y aprovechando también, la de su amigo, sin embargo no obtuvieron éxito en su búsqueda , Rendidos y sin ningún animo se encontraron de nuevo en el distrito

-(suspiro) por sus caras dirían que no han conseguido nada verdad? – dijo Mantis cabiz bajo

-nada de nada – dijo Mono de la misma forma

Grulla solo negó con la cabeza

-que hacemos ahora? – pregunto Mantis

-oigan! – les llamo una voz

Grulla, Mono y Mantis voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era una cabra parecida a Achis (salud) pero era mas joven, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que ..

-Achus! – dijeron los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo

-Salud – dijo un cerdo que pasaba por ahí

-jejeje si soy yo – dijo Achus sonriendo – que bien que los encontré, ahora acompáñenme – dijo sonriendo y empezó a correr por la calle

Los 3 maestros se miraron las caras, Acaso dijo que le siguieran, y mas importante, por que actúa como su fuese su amigo… no tenían las respuestas a eso pero tampoco podían dejar que se les escaparan la oportunidad de saber donde estaba Po

-oye espera – dijo Mantis siguiendo a la cabra

-Esperaros – dijo Mono siguiendo a su amigo

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – dijo Grulla en tono de arrepentimiento y les siguió el paso

La cabra los guio hacia lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida

-listo aquí estamos – dijo Achus (salud) sonriendo, estaba mirando a la pared como si nada

-oye, espera – dijo Mono

-si.. solo queremos preguntarte si haz podido ver a nuestro amigo – dijo Grulla serio

-su amigo? …. Ahhh si el panda – dijo la cabra – que no estaba con ustedes? – dijo arqueando la ceja

-si, pero desapareció, queríamos saber si tu sabias donde estaba – dijo Mono

-que raro que no lo recuerden… pero bueno… ustedes estaban bien "felices ese dia" jejee – rio un poco

-oye por cierto que hacemos aquí? – dijo Mono serio mirando el callejón sin salida

-que no lo recuerdan, dijeron que me ayudarían con un favorcito – dijo la cabra seria

-favorcito? – dijeron los 3

De inmediato se dieron vuelta e hicieron una "reunión de equipo" para hablar del tema

-alguien se acuerda de lo que le dijimos – le dijo Grulla a los demás en voz baja

-no … nada – respondieron en voz baja

-hagamos que si sabemos, quizás el sepa algo del paradero de Po – dijo Mono sonriendo

-ok- contesto Mantis

-de acuerdo – contesto Grulla

Se volvieron a dar la vuelta para hablar con la cabra

-ocurre algo? – pregunto la cabra

-no para nada… a propósito – dijo Mantis – no tienes alguna idea donde se pueda encontrar nuestro amigo?

-mmm puede que alguien lo sepa – dijo Achus (salud)

-en serio, quien? – pregunto Mono

-si… creo que su nombre era T… (BUM!) – en medio de la conversación aparece un elefante atravesando la pared, vestía una armadura verde (muy parecida a las armaduras samurái) no llevaba casco y en sus manos tenia unas bolsas llenas de dinero

-estos son los chicos que dijiste que ayudarían? – dijo el elefante

-si, ellos son de los que te conté – dijo Achus (salud) serio

-dijiste que eran cuatro – dijo Elefante serio

-esperen.. que esta pasando? – dijo Grulla serio auque comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al igual que sus otros amigos

-si pero su otro amigo desapareció – dijo la cabra ignorando el comentario de Grulla – bueno ya estamos aquí y no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que las autoridades lleguen

-AUTORIDADES! – dijeron Mantis y Mono al mismo tiempo, estaban sorprendidos "en que rayos nos hemos metido" pensaba el insecto "esto va a terminar mal" pensó el primate, rápidamente vieron el contenido de las bolsas, ESTABAN REPLETAS DE DINERO!, instantáneamente cerraron las bolsas y miraron a sus nuevos amigos criminales totalmente alterados

-AUTORIDADES, DONDE?! – dijo la cabra y el elefante al mismo tiempo

-RAPIDO, TOMEN LAS BOLSAS Y LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ ! – dijo el Elefante asustado de una posible alerta policial, sin perder tiempo el elefante le lanzo una bolsa de dinero a cada uno de los presentes, primero a la cabra, luego a Mono, luego a Grulla y finalmente a Mantis (a este ultimo casi lo aplasta la bolsa)

-OYE ESPERA! – intento decir Mono, pero el Elefante y Achus ya estaban empezando a correr

Los 3 amigos se miraron entre si (menos Mantis ya que la bolsa prácticamente le cubría todo el cuerpo), no sabían que hacer, como habían aceptado ayudar a un ladrón con sus robos?

-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO?! VAMONOS! – dijo la cabra antes de salir corriendo por el distrito comercial

-que hacemos? – pregunto Mono

-los seguimos? – dijo Grulla

-no tenemos de otra – dijo Mantis – el es el único tipo que sabe donde esta el tipo que sabe donde esta Po… - dijo serio – wow.. eso sono muy enredado…

-ni que lo digas – dijo Mono riendo, Grulla también lanzo unas carcajadas, decidieron no perder el tiempo y siguieron a los "compañeros" del crimen pero antes de que salieran del calleron unos rinocerontes le taparon la salida

-ALTO AHÍ LADRONES! – dijo un Rinoceronte (que se supone que es el capitán)apuntándolos con el dedo

-ladrones?... – dijo Mono confundido, entonces vio las bolsas de dinero que tenían en las manos – oh esto.. jejeje, verán oficiales todo esto fue (POM!) – alguien los golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo a Mono inconsciente

….

-ahh donde.. donde estoy? – pregunto Mono adolorido, intento llevarse la mano a la cabeza pero noto que estaba encadenado con otras 2 personas

-valla ya despertaste – dijo Grulla encadenado junto a mono quien a la vez estaba encadenado con mantis encerrado en una pequeña caja de metal

-estamos en la comisaria de Gong men – dijo Mantis enojado

-que?! – dijo Mono alterado, entonces observo que a su alrededor había un montón de rinocerontes guardianes con varias lanzas, también noto que habían algunos ciervos trabajando como secretario, organizando alguno que otro papel y otros ateniendo a los problemas de la gente.. efectivamente estaban en una comisaria

-si.. nos atraparon con las bolsas y ni siquiera nos dejaron explicarles la situación – dijo Grulla molesto

-y que hacemos ahora? – pregunto el primate

-(suspiro) no lo se – dijo Grulla agachando la cabeza

En ese momento un grupo de niños (de diferentes especies) estaban haciendo una excursión por la comisaria mientras eran guiados por un rinoceronte

-y aquí niños tenemos a unos malvados criminales que atrapamos esta mañana – dijo un rinocerontes señalando a Mantis, Grulla y a Mono

-jajaja mírenlos, están bien feos – dijo un pequeño Niño ganso

-a mi me parecen lindos – dijo una pequeña niñita cabra

-yyyuughhh – dijeron los demás niños asqueado por el comentario de su compañera

-de verdad somos feos? - dijo Mono mirando a sus amigos

-habla por ti primate – dijo Mantis sonriendo – las chicas piensan que soy un don juan

-tu.. PFFF si claro, cuantas chicas te han dejado? – dijo Mono sonriendo

-oye al menos mi novia no me la quito mi hermano – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-ahora si me enojaste pepinillo – dijo Mono enojado

-que dijiste? Mandril descerebrado? – dijo Mantis enojado – sácame de esta caja y te pateare el trasero

-chicos tranquilícense – dijo Grulla serio

-ehhh pelea pelea pelea! – gritaban animadamente los niños

-Guardias tranquilicen a esos revoltosos – dijo el rinoceronte que guiaba a los niños

De inmediato, unos guardias le dieron le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a Mono con un garrote de madera y a Mantis le agitaron su pequeña jaula haciendo que el insecto y el primate se calmaran, los niños se rieron a carcajadas por la cómica escena

-y bien niños es por eso que no tienen que cometer crímenes por que sino terminaran como ellos – dijo el rinoceronte riendo – bueno niños, ahora pasen por aquí… - dijo el rinoceronte

Los niños siguieron al rinoceronte, excepto por un pequeño cerdito que tenia un pergamino y pintura que se les quedo mirando y comenzó a pintar

-oye niño que estas haciendo? – pregunto Mono

-dibujo a unos perdedores – dijo el cerdito sonriendo traviesamente

Mono se enojo y como vio que tenia alcance, pateo el pergamino del niño haciendo que la tinta de tinta cayeran en la ropa del niño

-jaja.. te lo mereces – dijo Mono sonriendo victoriosamente

El niño no dijo nada, y solo se le quedo mirando a Mono… enojado… como si estuviera diciendo… "me vengare" y se fue con el grupo de niños

-no crees que fuiste algo malo con ese niño? – pregunto Grulla

-naaa se lo merece – dijo Mono con una sonrisa traviesa

En ese entonces aparece un rinoceronte con una actitud seria

-bien granujas... vengan conmigo, los llevare a su celda - dijo mientras jalaba de una cadena a los 3 maestros

-espere un momento, somos inocentes - dijo Grulla implorando perdón

-es verdad - dijo Mantis en la misma posición- hágale caso este parde palillos chinos con plumas - efuso una sonrisa

-OYEE COMO ME LLAMASTE PEPINILLOS CON MODADIENTES - dijo Grulla molesto

Mono soltó una carcajada ganándose la mirada asesina de sus amigos

-ustedes 2 paren con su jueguito o ya veran - amenazo el rinoceronte

Mantis y Grulla soltaron un suspiro, de inmediato comenzaron a seguir al guardia rinoceronte hasta que un ciervo los detuvo

-a donde los llevas? - pregunto el ciervo

-llevo estos criminales a su celda - afirmo el rinocerontes

el ciervo se hizo a un lado para ver a los supuestos prisioneros, cuando este les vio la cara abrio los ojos como plato y cambio su cara a un semblante serio

-PERO QUE HACES IDIOTA! - dijo el ciervo dirigiéndose al rinoceronte con cara de pocos amigos, de inmediato los 3 maestros miraron sorprendidos la situacion - QUE NO VES QUE SON LOS MAESTROS DEL PALACIO DE JADE? -dijo serio

-que?.. en serio? - dijo el rinoceronte sorprendido, volteo a ver mas de cerca... -mm que extraño.. dejame colcarme mis lentes - de su bolsillo saco unos lentes diminutos y entonces su vista mejoro, de inmediato dio un gran salto hacia atrás, el pobre estaba aterrado, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma (o una anciana desnuda, creo que en mi opinión la segunda es mas traumante) -es...es...verdad - replico

-Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO INMECIL LIBERALOS - dijo el ciervo

-pe...pero ellos estaban ayudando a unos ladrones señor... - dijo el rinoceronte

-AHH COMO ERES DE IDIOTA! - se quejo el ciervo - estaban infiltrándose - dijo serio - es que acaso no sabias que anoche se ofrecieron infiltrarse en el robo para saber donde tenían escondido el dinero robado?

-hicimos eso? - Le dijo Mono a Grulla en voz baja

-ni idea.. tu te acuerdas? - dijo Grulla en voz baja dirigiéndose a Mantis, el cual nego con la cabeza

-que hacemos ? - dijo Mono en voz baja

-tranquilos chicos, solo síganle la corriente y díganle que si a todo - dijo Mantis sonriendo, los 3 maestros se volearon a ver la situacion. pero esta vez fingieron una cara de molestia

-si... idiota - dijo Mono fingiendo estar enojado - estuvimos apunto de descubrir la ubicación de esos maleantes y ustedes vienen a encerrarnos

-es a si como tratan a su gente hoy en dia? - dijo Mantis con la misma actitud de mono

-me esperaba mas de la policia de Gong Men - dijo Grulla siguiéndoles la corriente

-perdon, perdon maestros - dijo el ciervo haciendo reverencias volvio a dirigirse al rinoceronte - que estas esperando idiota …. libéralos - dijo el ciervo

-si..si señor - dijo el rinoceronte, y rápidamente acato sus ordenes liberando a los maestros

-lamento mucho este malentendido maestros del palacio de jade - dijo el ciervo haciendo una reverencia

-hum... esta bien - dijo Mono -pero que no se repita - dijo fingiendo seriedad

-si maestros no volverá a pasar - dijo el ciervo sonriendo -oigan me gustaría saber si aun a si nos podrían ayudar con algo

Grulla y Mono estaban por decir que no iban ayudar pero.. -Por supuesto - dijo Mantis - claro, si es que después ustedes nos pueden ayudar a encontrar a nuestro amigo Po - dijo sonriendo

-claro - respondió el ciervo - pasen, es por aquí - señalo una puerta, mientras los 3 maestros se dirigían aquella habitación Grulla le susurro a Mantis "bien pensado Mantis" a lo que el respondió "si lo se.. tengo mis momentos"

entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con algo semejante a un salon de clases, en ella habia un guardia rinoceronte y al frente de el se encontraban un monton de niños poniendo atención a algo que estaba diciendo el rinoceronte

-vaya mira quienes llegaron - dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo y señalando a los maestros - bien clase nuestros amigos aquí presentes nos demostrara como defendernos en situaciones de peligro, haber, ya vimos los puntos débiles de las Mantis y de las grullas, a si que por que no vienes tu chimpancé - dijo bromeando, toda la clase se rio por aquel chiste incluyendo a Grulla y Mantis

-y si no quiero - dijo Mono molesto cruzándose de brazos, pero de inmediato sus amigos le taparon la boca y le susurraron al oido

-shhh estas loco? - dijo Grulla en voz baja

-es nuestra unica oportunidad de saber donde esta Po - dijo Mantis serio - no la arruines y o piensas afrontar el castigo de vibora

Mono trago grueso, sus amigos los soltaron y este solto un leve gruñido

-esta bien - se quejo mono - que tengo que hacer? - dijo molesto

-solo ponte en este lugar - dijo el rinoceronte a lo cual mono obedeció , entonces el rinoceronte saco un pergamino donde se podia ver el dibujo de un mono con unas estrellas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo - buen niños estas son las partes vulnerables de los monos...alguien quiere golpear en estas partes? - dijo animado

de inmediato todos los niños empezaron a alzar sus manos "malditos niños sádicos" penso mono sorprendido

-bien..bien..TU - Dijo el rinoceronte señalando con el dedo - si tu el cerdito de la esquina Ven aquí a golpear a este mono jejeje

De pronto Mono reconoció a ese niño era el mismo al que le habia roto su pintura , el niño reflejaba una sonrisa diabólica y mono no podia hacer mas que mirar, se le podia notar una gota de sudor corriendo por la cara de mono , lentamente el niño se iba acercando al rinoceronte

-quieres usar el garrote de madera niño? - le ofreció el rinoceronte al niño

el solo sonrio y tomo el garrote, de inmediato se puso frente a Mono

-y recuerda niño, puedes golearlo en cualquiera de estos puntos - dijo señalando algunas partes del dibujo, pero el niño apunto con el garrote en la entrepierna de Mono

el primate miro desafiante al niño, pero por dentro sabia que esto se volverá feo... muy feo para el

-ohh conozco esa mirada asesina - dijo el rinoceronte mientras el niños se acercaba mas y mas a mono - vamos niño hazlo.. GOLEPALO

-te vere en el infierno niño - dijo Mono mirando al niño con odio

el niño levanto el garrote y …. (PAM!) todo se volvió negro para nuestro amigo Mono

(después de un rato)

Mono volvia a abrir los ojos...aunque podía ver con dificultad, podia escuchar que unas voces familiares

"y...donde dijo que deberíamos buscar" dijo una voz

"nos dijeron que vieron a Po por estos callejones, pero parece que nadie lo ha visto" dijo otra voz

Mono recupero su vision y noto que estaba siendo cargado por Grulla, estaban en un callejón de la cuidad de Gong men

-ahh - se quejo mono

Grulla y Mantis pararon su caminata al ver que su amigo se habia recuperado

-vaya ya despertaste - dijo Grulla dejando en el suelo a Mono

-que rayos paso? - dijo Mono confundido

-te golpearon tan fuerte en tus... "Monitos" que te desmayaste jejeje - dijo Mantis riendo

-jejeje fue muy gracioso - dijo Grulla riendo - luego de eso la policía nos dijo que vieron a un Panda rondado por estos callejones, pero no hemos encontrado nada hasta ahora

-en serio?... ese maldito niño... me las pagara - dijo Mono molesto

-jeje oye tranquilo Mono - dijo Grulla sonriendo - mejor concentrémonos en encontrar a Po

-SII PERO ESE MOCOSO ME GOLPEO EN LAS PARTES BLANDAS ! - dijo Mono molesto - APUESTO QUE AHORA ME DEJO SIN DECENDENCIA - dijo melodramatizando

-tranquilo Mono es solo un niño - dijo Mantis sonriendo

-solo un NIÑO?! - exclamo Mono molesto - es el mismísimo diablo -se quejo - donde estan los niños buenos y de buen corazón que tratan bien a lo maestros del Kung fu

De pronto un pequeño becerrito que vestía un traje verde corria hacia mono y lo abrazo sorpresivamente, Mantis y Grulla se sorprendieron por la reacción del niño

-ven.. a esto me refiero - dijo Mono sonriendo - estos niños son los que aprecia lo que hacemos

-PAPI VOLBISTE ! - dijo el niño sin soltar el abrazo

…...

…...

-acaso dijo...

-papi... - volvio a responder el niño

-QUUUUUEEEEEEEEE! - grito Mono aterrado

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**bueno lo dejare hasta aquí jejeje, de nuevo lamento mucho haverme demorado con esta historia , (lamentos a quienes hallan muerto por ansiedad u.u) pero bueno, como siempre agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores que siempre dejan Reviews :3**

**Leonard kenway****: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado **

**Zhihui de xinzang**** : la verdad es que nunca vi la tercera, a si que me basare mas en las 2 xD y pronto sabremos quien es Miho **

**fanatico z****: jeje gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado **

**DakotaLee****: sip no tiene ni idea en donde se metieron XD y las cosas van a ir de mal en peor **

**Mitsuki-06**** : wow espero que con este cap no te mueras XD , gracias por la review y espero que el cap te guste **

**sue29NNID****: si podría decirse que no escribo des de el año pasado jeje (ok mal chiste) espero que el cap te guste**

**TIandPOKFPfan1000**** : jajaja ya veremos si lo encuentran ahí XD, los chicos todavia les quedan mucho por hacer, bueno gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**Sal Rosi**** : si lo lamento por la demora u.u intentare continuarla mas seguido XD**

**Guest: gracias, espero que el capito sea de tu agrado Guest brandon **

**DannyNeko****: jaja no podria estar mas de acuerdo XD**

**Eme48**** : gracias, espero que te guste el cap**

**pabillidge90**** : espero que este cap te haya sacado mas sonrisa y carcajadas que el cap anterior, en cualquier caso gracias por la review**

** : jejee bueno todavia nuestros amigos tienen que pasar por algunos problemillas antes de encontrar a nuestro amigo panda XD**

**bueno eso seria todo por el momento , espero que les haya gustado el cap y denuevo lamento la tardanza y lamento algunas faltas de ortografía que podia tener el cap, creo que eso sera todo por ahora, se despide su amigo Askard**


End file.
